1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for watering plants and more particularly refers to a device for supporting a pot containing a plant and having means for directing water into the soil contained in the pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years conventional devices have provided a system for watering plants retained in flower pots during periods when persons are not available to water the plants on a prescribed schedule. This takes place particularly when the persons who normally water the plants are on vacation. Many devices have been provided toward this end. However, none of the prior art devices have provided an inexpensive system for automatically watering a plant contained in a pot, which system is highly decorative and which can be used to support the flower pot.